Where Legends Walk
by ObsidianX
Summary: A Fantasy Fic inspired by a book Cover. UNFINISHED
1. Something’s Missing

I don't own them nor did I create them they belong to Nintendo Game Freak and anyone I have failed to list. Please don't sue me.

Note I'm not giving up on Fall from grace but I decided I really wanted to write this fic and I can't get the idea out of my head so for now Fall From grace is back burner for this one. 

Where Legends Walk

Chapter 1: Something's Missing

Ash Ketchum stood in front of his Trophy case sighing to himself as he placed the latest trophy in. He absently wondered why each league tried to outdo the others with ridiculously gaudy trophies. The Young man turned away from the garish ones to pick up the only trophy that really meant anything to him. "Hard to believe it was so long ago." he said to the small yellow rodent who set at his feet. Seven years they have been together and Pikachu was beginning to show the gray hairs that meant he was entering the final years of his life. "Funny when I won this I couldn't wait to show it off to prove I was a pokemon master."

Ash let his gaze leave the orange league trophy and wonder absently about the room that was filled so many momentous of his journey's threw Johto, the islands and several other places he'd seen and done so much. "I guess that's the problem Pikachu you and I aren't meant for this kind of life." 

"Pika pi?" concern etched in his lined face as he looked up at his trainer who stood still holding the trophy they had won from drake the first of many. Ash looked at Pikachu and smiled before crossing the room to sit on his bed. Pikachu trailed after his friend remembering how small and homey the other house had been before Ash became famous and they moved to this one. 

"Living the life of a famous Trainer when I was younger I dreamed of this now something's missing." Ash said calmly as he flopped onto his back "I think I miss the Adventure the challenge I mean after Brock and Misty left when we were really alone for that first time I hated it." Ash smiled thinking of the shock of learning the girl he was convinced had a crush on him left with Brock to start a breedery. "Whatever crush she had on me was long dead by the time I noticed." he said with a twinge of regret as he though of how much fun they used to have. "I spent the first weeks moping about her were it not from Team Rocket trying to steal you I think I would have just given up." Pikachu hopped onto the bed and snuggled next to Ash he didn't like the turn of this conversation.

"You know Jessie and James were probably the best friends I ever had even though they didn't mean to be." Ash said laughing lightly at the shocked face of his oldest and dearest friend. "Relax Pikachu I have not lost my mind." Pikachu calmed slightly and waited for Ash to continue. "I mean if not for them I'd have moped about Misty and given up and then I would never have learned." Pikachu climbed up onto Ash's chest and looked at him quizzically. "I would never have learned how much fun traveling alone can be."

"Ash what are you doing still awake?" His mother said as she peaked her head into the room where her son was sprawled out on the bed. "It's 1 AM your supposed to have that interview with the local radio station tomorrow morning at 10 o'clock." Ash groaned as he set up. To look at his mother who still looked like the same happy go lucky woman who raised him only in designer clothes. 

"Relax mom I've been threw so many of these interviews I know them like the back of my hand." he said smiling a smile he didn't feel. "I'll be ready on time infact I am kinda tired so I'll go ahead and go to sleep." He said getting up and giving her a kiss on the cheek before watching her walk down the hall. Shutting the door he headed over to the dresser and changed out of his travel clothes into a pair of black pajamas and climbed into bed where he drifted off to sleep.

Ash ran threw the woods the limp and battered form of Pikachu held tightly against his chest. Ignoring the splitting pain from hole threw his side he ran as branches tore at him and his breath came out in steaming gasp. "Have to get away from them they'll kill me." he said as he jumped a small ditch and stumbled falling backwards into the ditch he seemed to fall forever before landing and feeling his back shatter.

Ash woke with a start in a cold sweat getting up and crossing the small distance to open a window. His knees gave out and he sank down and let the cool air assure him he was awake and it was just a dream. "Pika Pi?" Pikachu asked as he came up to Ash who had leaned back against the wall next to the window sill. 

"I'm alright it was just a dream after all." Ash said his voice still quivering with the imagined terror and pain of having his back broken. Ash sit there letting his breathing return to normal and after an agonizing long time he finally felt secure enough to try to stand up. Rising cautiously to his feet he glanced over at the clock which read three am. Knowing he wasn't going to be able to sleep anytime soon he shut the window and turned toward the door.

Heading down the stairs being careful not to disturb Mr. Mimie or his mother who would both insist he go back to bed. He made his way threw the rather large house to the kitchen and began to rummage threw the refrigerator. Finally settling on a sandwich he set down with a glass of milk and ate it slowly. 

He returned to his room to find Pikachu staring towards the door with concern. "Relax I'm fine I supposed I should try to go back to sleep." he said taking a look out at the still starry sky visible threw his window. Ash laid down but everytime he closed his eyes he remember that terrible fear and would snap them open again.

Several hours of tossing and turning later his mom peaked her head in. "Ash you best get ready for your interview now." Ash stood up grabbed some clothes and headed off to take a shower. 

As the semi hot spray hit him he began to relax. He managed to mostly forget about the disturbing dream as he went threw his everyday routine from brushing his teeth and flossing to getting dressed. After getting dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a black t-shirt he headed downstairs "At least the interview is on the radio so I don't have to dress up." he said to his mother over the waffles Mr. Mimie fixed. Unlike his mother the advent of fame and fortune hadn't changed his dress style after all what was the point of wearing nice things if they got ruined in the wild.

Misty walked toward her home she smiled it was good to be back in Cerulean again. Brock's business was doing even better now that he moved it here. "I get to be close to my family and near the man I love life is perfect." Misty said happily to herself. She attempted to ignored the annoying voice in her head saying that it wasn't. "His new business is the problem." she though now that his breedery was a success he spent more time at work than out with her. "I'm being selfish." she thought angry at herself for ruining her perfect mood with something so petty. "But it's not petty is it so much to ask that I am first in his heart." she though sadly before forcing her thoughts to more pleasant things like the upcoming Pokemon Expo where Brock was going to be speaking.

Brock sighed as he gave Miss. Barwalsky's pikachu Bartholomule. The rather rotund Pikachu had to be set on the medium size pokemon's table instead of the smaller one normally used for it's kind. "You Know Bart maybe you should lay off on the poketreats." Brock said to the pokemon that gave him an affirmative sounding noise. Of course Brock knew that the pikachu never would it just agreed with him every week so he'd keep giving it the massage. Brock would be glad when Miss. Barwalsky came and picked up her "Little Barty" and paid him for his wonderful work as she put it.

Ash headed home via a rather scenic path threw the woods he preferred this path because it was out of the way and folks tended to ignore it. "Well that was boring." he said wishing he could have stayed home like pikachu. "I don't blame him for refusing to come after all they ask the same questions all the time." Ash shuddered wondering how many more times he would be asked "Is there a special woman in your life?" He hated that question because there wasn't and he didn't really care not that he could say that or the question would take even more annoying turn. "So I always say no I haven't met her yet." and then for about three weeks he'd be propositioned by almost every girl he met who wasn't in a relationship and even some that were.

Ash found himself running threw the woods again that same pain splitting his side the limp form of Pikachu curled in his arms. "I have to get away I have to run they will kill us." he though only this time something was different up at ahead he saw something. "Help." he yelled but whatever it was ran away as he tried to force his tired legs to go faster to get him to it he fell into a ditch and felt his back shatter and with it the dream that terrified him so.

Ash set up in the pitch black of his room. He got up once again ignoring the shaking in his chest as he rushed to the window and forced it open. Learning his hands on the sill he breathed in deeply letting the slightly cold air assure him he was still home. "No Moon tonight." he said to Pikachu who crossed the room concerned etched in his face. "I don't know why but that makes me feel better cause it's a full moon in the dream." Ash said not knowing how he knew so certainly. 

To Be Continued.....

Yes I'll work on this and Fall From Grace at the same time I'll not be starting any new fics till one of these is finished or nearly finished. This idea just wouldn't leave my head.


	2. A New Attitude

I don't own them nor did I create them they belong to Nintendo Game Freak and anyone I have failed to list. Please don't sue me.

Note I'm not giving up on Fall from grace but I decided I really wanted to write this fic and I can't get the idea out of my head so for now Fall From grace is back burner for this one. (infact Fall From Grace part 3 is coming along slowly but surely as you read this) 

BTW Ash assumes an alias in this while under the alias I'll type that name.

Where Legends Walk

Chapter 2: A New Attitude

Misty sighed as she set behind the stand Brock had set up to talk to future Pokemon breeders. "You look bored." A Familiar voice said turning she saw that Ash had slipped into the booth with them. She was shocked by his appearance he looked tired and haggard dressed all in black except for the ever present red cap. 

"You look like shit." she blurted out. She was shocked he smiled weakly and set down on one of the chairs that while not the most comfortable things on earth were bearable. 

"Then I only look about half as bad as I feel." he said as he looked around the rather large for a expo stall booth. "So how are things going for you Brock." Ash said as he addressed the taller man who had slipped away from the front of the booth to join their conversation. 

"Great My business has never been more successful." He said smiling. Misty however suspected Ash was trying to change the subject. Brock apparently felt the same way as he said. "You do look terrible Ash what's wrong?" 

"I just haven't had much sleep lately." Ash smiled as he continued. "I only came to this expo to see you too and tell you I'll probably be out of touch for a while since I plan to take a vacation from everything." 

They set and talked for awhile longer before Ash took his leave. "He looks terrible Misty observed." She said to Brock who was trying to explain something to a less than brilliant breeder want to be. 

"It's probably the stress." She nodded "Did you noticed how withdrawn he got when ever someone looked his way like he's afraid of being recognized." Brock replied to her after managing to dispatch his current interrogator. "Anyway hon I have to go get ready to deliver my speech now I'm sure next time we see Ash he will be doing much better."

Ash groaned as he finally arrived back at home. "I'm never going to another expo again." he announced to pikachu as he pulled his shirt over his head. Changing for bed he slipped under the covers and sighed. "Figures I'd get recognized on my way to the car." he mumbled as he slipped off to sleep. 

That night no dreams came and he awoke feeling more refreshed than he had in weeks. "Looks like this is a good thing." he said to pikachu as he headed off to get ready. He opened the wall safe where he kept his most prized possessions in and threw in the red cap. "I'll see you when I get back."

"Pikachu come up here I want to show you something." Ash yelled from his room. Pikachu hurried up the stairs wondering what was going on. After Ash had thrown his hat into the safe he had locked himself in his bathroom for a while. "Well what do you think?" Ash said as Pikachu came to a dead stop his mouth hanging open as he stared at his trainer.

Ash stood there dressed in blue jeans a red shirt with a blue long sleeve jacket on which while unusual wasn't as shocking as the fact he was sporting shades a blue cap turned backwards and blonde hair. "I figure if I change my look and attitude folks won't recognize me and I can get some peace." Pikachu just nodded mutely still staring at him in shock.

"Now it's your turn." Ash said approaching Pikachu who began to back away in fear. "Relax all we are gonna do is dye the gray out so you look younger." Ash said and was promptly shocked. "Okay on second thought we will just claim you were my fathers pikachu." Ash said. 

Ash grabbed his bag and smiled "Come on Pikachu I told Mom goodbye before she left this morning on some errand and told her I'd be gone by the time she got back." Pikachu nodded and ran up Ash to sit on his head. Ash headed out of his house and down the rather deserted path that led out of pallet. "Oh Pikachu from now on I'll be going by Red so no one knows who I am." he said absentmindedly. "I got Oak to change the Pokedex to display my name as Nickname Red on the off chance we get challenged." 

Red wondered to himself when he'd started referring to Tracey as Professor. "I guess when the old guy died he sorta stepped into fill the roll." Even though he knew that it was logical to call Tracey that since his marriage to May and taking the last name Oak instead of her taking his. Ash sighed thinking of May he'd never realized it but at the time he'd been so jealous when he heard Tracey was dating May.

Red shook himself out of the memory and began to try to decide where to head. "Lets see I can go to the Orange Islands or Johto." Ash thought for a while before decided to head out into the wilder area's of Johto figuring their would be less chance of being recognized there than in the islands where he normally vacationed. 

Misty paced around the pool in her families gym. "He said he'd meet me for lunch today." she said angrily looking at the clock seeing it was already going on two o'clock. "Oh he is so not going to get any." she said to herself.

"Get any what." a voice asked.

"Mom I didn't see you there." Misty said surprised "I was talking about how Brock was not going to get any of the food I made for him." her mother just looked at her funny but decided not to try to press her daughter into admitting anything.

"I came to tell you Brock called and said he is sorry he missed lunch." her Mom started when she and Misty said the second sentence together. "But he's really busy and will make it up to you some other time." 

"Mom I'm sick of this he loves that shop more than me." Misty said angrily. "Sometimes I think I should just break it off." she said darkly. 

"Misty do you love him?" Her mother asked, She watched her daughter think about it and smile slightly. "You do I can tell it even your father can tell it." Misty nodded speechless an shocked that her mother could read her like that. "I can only tell you this talk to him not about him." she said calmly and left Misty alone to think.

Red smiled as he laid down to sleep for the night. "I can't believe how long it's been or how much I've missed this." he said to Pikachu who was already contentedly snoring. Ash looked over at Pikachu and sighed "I don't know how many more of these trips we will have together my friend." 

Ash stood there alone holding a sword that seemed to glow with it's own inner radiance. "Use it to Save us all." a voice said to him and he turned only to awaken still in the camp staring at the stars. "Not another Dream." he said sadly but he knew something was different about this one that voice had been a friend.

Red got up and began to pace around till he felt tired enough to go back to sleep. "Well good night again Pikachu." he said to the still sleeping form. This time he had no dreams and awoke the next morning feeling surprisingly good.

"Lets go Pikachu if we make good time today we can look around a bit tomorrow." Red said as Pikachu once again resumed his perch on Red's head. Red smiled "I have a feeling that this trip is going to be good for both of us Pikachu." 

"Pika Pi Pika chu." Pikachu agreed happily as they set off down the road leading to Johto.

To Be Continued...

Okay this ends Chapter 2 of where Legends Walk. First things first I'd like to think all the folks who replied from those who thought it was good and the one predicted critism I got but it was constructive so I'm not offended.

Note about about where Ash is dreamign how I didn't type red because I'm convinced Ash would still dream about himself as Ash not as his assumed Identity Red all hte rest of the time under the Alias is to avoid confusion.

Now some folks seem to read this fic the wrong way it is Not an AAML or a BAML it's not a romance sure it has some romance elements in it. But first and Formost it's a Fantasy story the Fantasy elements will be introduced at the pace that best serves it.


	3. Shadows of the Future

I don't own them nor did I create them they belong to Nintendo Game Freak and anyone I have failed to list. Please don't sue me.

Note I'm not giving up on Fall from grace but I decided I really wanted to write this fic and I can't get the idea out of my head so for now Fall From grace is back burner for this one. (infact Fall From Grace part 6 is coming along slowly but surely as you read this) 

BTW Ash has assumed an alias while under the alias I'll type that name.

Where Legends Walk:

Chapter 3: Shadows of the Future

Red shook his head as he brought it up out of the river. Reaching over he picked up his shirt from where he had shaken some of the dirt out of it and pulled it on over his head. "You Know Pikachu we really need to stop by a town with a Laundromat soon." he said picking up the blue cap which was still stained and dirty and putting it on over his wet hair.

Pikachu chirped his accent he was eager to get to a pokemon center where he could have a bath. Red chuckled remembering how when he was younger Pikachu had hated baths however once he got older he began to appreciate a nice warm bath. "Pika Pi pikachu?" Pikachu asked quizzically. Red just shrugged as they continued threw the woods. Pikachu made an exasperated sound before continuing behind him.

"I slept pretty well last night Pikachu." Red observed wondering why it seemed some nights he would have a wonderful relaxing sleep and then others he would have the dreams. "I don't get it sometimes the most relaxing days lead to them and some times the most stressful days give me a good nights rest." Red shook his head despite how much he enjoyed traveling along threw the woods early in the morning he was still puzzled by the dreams.

As they were walking along he pulled out the map and began to try to find where they were. "I think we are near Riverton." Red smirked 'That's really an original name.' To Pikachu he said "If we follow the river we should reach it in by tomorrow.

Red suddenly froze as panic gripped him he fell to his knees struggling to breath he could hear Pikachu yelling only it sounded extremely far away. Infront him he saw it a Face only he couldn't describe it but he felt rather than heard it's words. "We will Find you and you will burn." 

A jolt of electricity brought him back to himself. "Thanks Pikachu I don't know what just happened." He heard Pikachu ask a question. "No I don't think we should turn back Riverton is closer than home anyway and I'll see the local doctor for a check up." He said to alleviate his friends nerves. 

Pikachu noticed his friend was disturbed by what was going on when Ash no longer seemed to want to talk about how nice it was out. Normally he tended to get a bit bored of his friend constantly talking about how beautiful the outdoors was. He thought bitterly that he was getting to old for this.

Red stopped their trek about lunch time and they set down to eat. As he went to get water from the river to boil so he could feel their canteen later he stopped looking in the water he saw himself and froze something didn't look right. 'My Eyes are the wrong color.' He shook his head and when he looked again his reflection was back to normal. 'What's wrong with me am I going crazy.' he banished that thought quickly he was pretty sure he was still sane.

He didn't tell Pikachu about the incident at the water and just went about fixing lunch like it was any other day. "Pika Pi kachu." Pikachu said as he handed him the bag with his silverware in it. 

"Thanks Pikachu." He said as he began to eat the meal wasn't the most wonderful thing on earth but after Brock had left he had learned how to at least make a meal that wouldn't leave you on the ground with stomach pains.

Red glanced over at Pikachu who ate much more slowly now adays than he did when he was younger. He felt weird for a second and saw Pikachu disappear he nearly yelled out but Pikachu reappeared a few seconds later and noticed him staring. "Pika Pi?" 

"Nothing Pikachu." He turned back to eating his on food which suddenly tasted all the more bland than it had before. "Lets hurry and finish eating I want to try to make it as close to Riverton as we can before nightfall." He tried to keep his voice normal and was relieved when Pikachu didn't seem to notice.

The Rest of the day Red was on edge fearing another episode however nothing happened and he smiled as he was getting ready for bed. "Well today's been stressful maybe tonight I'll have a goodnights sleep." Since that's normally how it went if he had a really stressful day he'd not have any dreams.

Ash found himself standing in a dark forest. "Pikachu where are you?" he called out but the only answer was the wind. He began to walk forward glancing around nervously as he searched for his friend. 

"Pika Pi." Ash froze it was Pikachu but he sounded like he was in pain. Ash bolted forward and lept into a small clearing glancing around he couldn't see anything. He called out for Pikachu again but this time He got no answer.

Feeling a icy ball of dread in his gut he began to walk forward again when suddenly there was a bright flash as torches lit all around him. "We have found You." a sinister voice said. "And Now you burn." 

Ash screamed as black and blue flames erupted around him. The flames weren't hot infact they gave off cold instead of heat but at the same time their barest touch sent waves of agony threw him. He screamed again only to break it off as flames went down his throat and scorched his lungs.

"Enough." A voice said with a commanding tone. "You will do him no more harm." with that Red set up with a start and began to tremble with cold despite how warm a night it was. He lay back down feeling uncomfortable in his sweat soaked clothes. "What was that?" He asked.

Red spent the rest of the night in a daze he couldn't sleep and every time he closed his eyes he felt those flames again. By the time the sun rose he was already up and ready to go much to Pikachu's annoyance. "Lets just hurry and get to town." Red said the stress easily revealing itself in his voice.

Pikachu didn't complain anymore he could tell his owner was greatly distressed. He even tried to walk most of the way instead of riding on top of Red's head like normal. Red was about to tell him to climb on up when the Voice from the Dream seemed to speak to him clearly. "Do not go to Riverton." It said. Red stopped in his tracks. "You will die if you do." 

"Pikachu I changed my mind we aren't going to Riverton." Red said ignoring the pikachu's screech of shock. He didn't know why but he trusted that voice it had banished the flames that nearly consumed him in the dream.

To Be Continued...

Shorter chapter than Usual I know but I really needed to end it there. Once Again while Ash was dreaming I figured he's think of himself as Ash not as Red the Assumed Identity.


End file.
